L'Elue de mon coeur
by eliloulou
Summary: Quand un guerrier rencontre celle qui va bouleverser son existence.


**Suite à ma lecture des livres de la confrérie de la dague noire, j'ai été inspirée pour écrire un OS consacré à Viszs.**

**Merci à Ironique « mon experte » guerriers pour son avis et sa relecture **

**Je le dédie à toutes les fans de ces vampires sexys : Estl, Ousna, Candyshy, Colinelou, Ironique, Bloodykitchengirl, Moko, marnchoups****… et toutes celles que j'ai oubliées.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Eli**

**

* * *

**

**L'Elue de mon cœur.**

La lune éclairait la route qui ramenait les guerriers vers le manoir. Il était encore tôt. La nuit ne se terminerait pas avant plusieurs heures mais leur patrouille avait été calme. Aucun lesser(*) en vue et n'ayant aucune envie de se rendre au Zerosun pour boire quelques verres, ils avaient décidé de rentrer directement. Viszs gara l'Escalade devant l'entrée. ils pénétrèrent ensembles dans la demeure mais rapidement, Zadiste s'excusa et regagna sa chambre pour rejoindre sa Shellane, Bella.

Butch resta avec son ancien coloc pour boire un scotch tandis que V se servait son habituelle grey goose s'installant tous deux dans la bibliothèque.

« Soirée calme, » déclara Butch en sirotant son malt.

« Ouais, un peu trop même. »

« Rabat-joie. Pour une fois qu'il est tôt. »

« Hum…je te signale que moi, je n'ai aucune raison de rentrer tôt. »

« Tu n'as jamais de difficultés à te trouver de la compagnie. Tu devrais en profiter un peu plus au lieu de passer ton temps devant tes écrans. »

« Ca fait partie de mon job, flic. »

« Je sais mais on a tous besoin de se changer les idées. »

« j'en ai pas envie. »

« Ok. Mais si tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre, je veux bien t'accompagner. Tu trouveras…. »

« Ca va, flic. Je vais bien. Mais toi, je crois qu'on t'attend, » ajouta V en vidant sa vodka d'une traite et se remplissant un autre verre.

« Marissa sait que j'aime passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

« Ok. Mais moi, je sais que tu meures d'envie de gravir ces escaliers et d'aller la rejoindre. Allez, file. »

« Mais…. »

« File, j'te dis. A demain. »

« Salut, mec, » répondit Butch en se levant et disparaissant pour rejoindre sa compagne. V se resservit une Vodka de plus, alluma un joint et s'installa confortablement. Il regagnerait la Piaule dans quelques instants quand il se sentirait suffisamment fatigué pour s'endormir et espérer ne pas rêver.

Il but encore un dernier verre, prêt à retrouver sa chambre quand un bruit attira son attention. Directement en alerte, il sortit de la bibliothèque, attentif au moindre son. Le bruit était en réalité des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte extérieure. V se demanda qui pouvait se présenter au manoir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Très peu de personne était capable de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la propriété à cause des innombrables moyens de sécurité mis en place par lui-même. Il tendit l'oreille. La personne semblait hésiter mais finit par pousser la porte et se retrouva dans le sas. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran de sécurité l'informa que c'était une jeune femelle qui patientait, faisant face à la caméra de surveillance. Elle était donc bien au fait des usages de la maison.

Le scanner infrarouge incorporé dans l'entrée ne mit aucune arme en évidence. Viszs déverrouilla donc la porte et se retrouva face à une magnifique jeune femelle. De longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Elle baissa les yeux et V, pour une raison inconnue, regretta de ne pouvoir les voir. Pourtant, ordinairement, il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la gente féminine. La beauté n'étant pas un de ses critères de sélection. Elle portait une robe immaculée blanche très vaporeuse, fluide, et légèrement transparente laissant apparaitre ses courbes parfaites. Sa tenue lui donnant l'aspect d'un ange.

« Que désirez-vous ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche. La jeune femelle tressaillit au son de sa voix. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur et fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne put refreiner un mouvement de recule. On lui avait décrit les frères de la confrérie, mettant en avant leur grandeur, leur musculature hyper développée, leur aura puissante imposant le respect ainsi qu'une beauté hors du commun. Mais aucune de ses compagnes ne lui avaient parlé de leur regard. Un regard intense donnant l'impression d'être mise à nue, qu'aucun recoin de votre être n'est inconnu. La jeune femelle déglutit difficilement, tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée ainsi que son pouls désordonné.

« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous désiriez ? » répéta Viszs en inclinant légèrement la tête et poursuivant son observation. V trouvait cette femelle très jolie et le conflit qu'il lisait dans son regard l'intriguait. Elle semblait terrorisée par lui mais tentait désespérément de paraitre forte et déterminée. Elle le regardait attentivement et avec curiosité. Le tatouage autour de son œil droit la fascinait. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait vu que très peu d'homme dans sa jeune vie et celui qui se tenait face à elle était un très beau spécimen.

« J'ai été envoyé pour remplacer l'Elue qui abreuve ordinairement le guerrier Raghe, » répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux.

« Hum…ainsi vous êtes une Elue ? »

« Oui. »

« Entrez, » proposa-t-il en s'écartant pour lui permettre de passer. Son regard se posa sur sa descente de reins et quelques images peu catholiques comme dirait le flic lui passèrent en tête.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver le guerrier pour que je puisse le servir ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant et lui faisant face, l'obligeant à revenir dans la réalité. Le parfum qu'elle dégagea lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing quand elle se stoppa devant lui. Viszs huma l'air, emplissant ses poumons de cette douce senteur.

« Il est absent. »

« Pardon ? »

« Raghe et sa Shellane sont de sortie. Je ne peux vous dire quand ils seront de retour, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh ! Pourtant ils ont fait la demande. »

« Alors ils ne devraient pas tarder. Vous pouvez les attendre dans la bibliothèque si vous le souhaitez ?» proposa t'il en lui indiquant la porte restée ouverte. Elle acquiesça, pivota et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Viszs lui indiqua un fauteuil.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors ? »

« J'accepterais un verre d'eau. Merci. »

V s'absenta quelques instants durant lesquels elle observa la magnifique pièce autour d'elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha des immenses étagères regorgeant d'œuvres inestimables tant en langue ancienne qu'en langue moderne. Elle passa ses doigts sur les couvertures quand un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

« Vous aimez les livres ? »

« Oui énormément. Et ceux-ci sont magnifiques et très rares. »

« Effectivement. Audazs était un grand amateur de livres anciens. Kohler a enrichi la collection lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici, il y a quelques mois. »

« Kohler…le Roi ? »

« Oui. Nous habitons à plusieurs ici, dont le Roi et la Reine. » V sourit pour la première fois de la soirée. Cette jeune femelle semblait si innocente, si peu au fait des usages. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Hélera, Messire,» répondit-elle en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

« Ne baissez pas les yeux. C'est dommage de les cacher. Et ce nom est très joli. » Hélera releva la tête et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. Ils reprirent leur place, face à face et V, habituellement si renfermé et peu enclin à communiquer se mit à poser des questions, voulant en savoir plus sur elle.

Hélera avait rejoint récemment les élues. Elle était la plus jeune fille d'un membre influent de la Glymera et selon la tradition, toute famille ayant plus de deux filles doit en apporter une en _offrande_ à la Vierge Scribe. Il était déjà tellement rare qu'une Shellane enfante et survive à la naissance que lorsque le miracle se produisait plusieurs fois, il était normal de remercier la Vierge de l'Au-delà par le présent d'une fille. Elle avait subi sa transition moins de six mois plus tôt et avait rejoint l'Autre Côté depuis un mois. Viszs fut peiné de la destinée de la jeune femme. Toute personne devait pouvoir faire ses choix elle-même.

« Et le mâle qui vous a offert son sang lors de la transition. Il ne désirait pas vous… »

« C'était hors de question que mes parents prennent des risques. C'était mon frère. J'étais destinée à servir la Vierge Scribe et personne ne pouvait s'y opposer. »

« C'est injuste cette règle, » murmura V pour lui-même. Hélera leva les yeux et du regard, le remercia pour sa sollicitude et sa compassion. Elle se leva, suivie par le guerrier.

« Je vais partir puisqu'ils ne reviennent pas. »

« Oui. Ils feront à nouveau appel à vous très bientôt, je pense. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une part d'elle-même voulait rester et poursuivre leur discussion mais la raison lui enjoignait de regagner l'Au-delà.

« Hélera ? » l'interpela-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte sur le perron.

« Oui ? »

« Et si… »

« Oui ? Si ? »

« Et si c'était moi qui faisait appel à vous un jour pour …non oubliez. »

« Je serais honorée de pouvoir vous servir si un jour vous faisiez appel à moi. Au revoir Messire. »

« Au revoir, Hélera. Prenez soin de vous ? »

« Vous aussi, Messire» ajouta-t-elle avant de se dématérialiser sur le seuil du manoir. V resta quelques minutes à observer le vide devant lui. Et ce vide se fit également ressentir en lui. Face à cette nouvelle sensation, il fronça les sourcils et regagna la Piaule pour y dormir, l'aube arrivant doucement.

**= X =**

Viszs revenait du Zerosun avec ses frères après une nuit mouvementée. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs patrouilles de Lessers qu'ils avaient exterminés sans soucis et ce grâce à la faculté de Butch de les repérer. L'Escalade se stationna devant la demeure. Butch et V rentrèrent rapidement vers la Piaule profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Comme toutes les journées depuis une semaine, V se servit un verre de vodka, s'installa dans le divan et repensa à sa nuit. Rapidement, les Lessers et les combats s'éclipsèrent de sa mémoire pour laisser place une magnifique jeune femelle blonde arborant un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ait jamais vu. Il la voyait courir dans les prés au milieu de fleurs ou installée devant la cheminée à profiter du calme de la maison. Mais dans tous les scénarios, il se trouvait à ses côtés. V ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait tant à cette fille. Jamais auparavant, une femelle ne l'avait intéressée plus d'une nuit. Et jamais il n'en avait rêvé.

Il en vint à la conclusion, qu'il était obnubilé par elle et il voulait l'avoir pour une nuit. Il la voulait sous son contrôle, à sa merci. Peut-être après l'avoir possédée et s'être abreuvée d'elle, l'oublierait-il ? Il décida de faire appel à elle pour la nuit suivant car il était en repos. Content de sa décision et certain qu'ensuite, il reprendrait sa vie normalement, Viszs s'endormit d'un sommeil calme et sans rêve pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

V se réveilla assez tôt cet après-midi-là. Il prit le temps de se doucher et de se préparer avant de demander audience à la Directrix(***) , la responsable des Elues. Celle-ci le reçu rapidement et ils convinrent ensemble qu'Hélera le rejoindrait à l'adresse de son appartement pour 21 heures. Viszs participa au premier repas avec ses frères et leur Shellane avant de prendre congé et de se rendre chez lui.

Viszs possédait un magnifique appartement terrasse au trentième étage d'un des immeubles les plus haut et des plus prestigieux de Caldwell. Il déverrouilla mentalement les verrous de la porte d'entrée et pénétra directement dans le séjour. La pièce unique et très spacieuse était entièrement décorée de noire. A son entrée, il n'alluma qu'une seule bougie près de la porte vitrée de la terrasse. Il se servit un verre de Goose et s'installa dans le divan se trouvant contre le mur, les pieds sur la table basse et son bras gauche déposé sur le dossier. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus il se disait qu'il faisait une erreur. Il était sur le point de prendre contact avec la directrix lorsqu'il vit Hélera se matérialiser devant la porte fenêtre de la terrasse. Il déverrouilla la porte et la fit coulisser afin de lui permettre de pénétrer dans son appartement. Son odeur fleurie, mélange de rose et de lilas, s'insinua jusqu'à lui. Fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de humer sa fragrance. Elle l'enivrait bien plus que la vodka qu'il avait ingurgitée avant son arrivée.

« Bonsoir, Messire, » salua-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

« Bonsoir, Hélera. Relevez-vous, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Hélera n'était pas coutumière de ce genre de rendez-vous. Sa transition était encore trop récente pour avoir fréquenté d'autres mâles. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait bu qu'à son frère et surtout sa veine n'avait jamais servi avant ce soir. Elle appréhendait cette soirée, ignorant ce que le guerrier attendait exactement d'elle. D'après les autres Elues, les guerriers, à l'exception de Raghe qui ne pouvait utiliser la veine de sa Shellane humaine, ne se contentaient pas que de sang. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur. D'être digne de servir un mâle tel que Viszs.

Hélera déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit le guerrier se rapprocher d'elle. L'image d'un félin approchant de sa proie traversa l'esprit de la jeune femelle. V leva sa main gauche et caressa du bout des doigts le fin visage d'Hélera. Il dessina sa mâchoire, descendit vers son cou, sa clavicule pour s'arrêter au raz de son décolleté. Le regard brillant de convoitise de Viszs papillonna de la naissance de ses seins à ses lèvres.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'Elue s'accéléra et sa respiration devint saccadée tout en l'observant. Elle étudia l'impressionnant tatouage qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. L'éclat de diamant de ses iris entouré de bleu, faisait ressortir le noir de son tatouage au niveau de l'œil droit. Son inspection s'arrêta ensuite sur ses lèvres fines justes au dessus d'une barbe en pointe admirablement bien taillée, se demandant quel goût elles pouvaient avoir.

V passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, collant son corps dur et fort de guerrier à celui doux et délicat de l'Elue. Sa bouche emprisonna les lèvres de la jeune femme avec douceur. Mais le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Sa langue s'introduisit en elle, avide de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa cavité buccale.

Hélera fut quelques peu surprise de cette première invasion mais instinctivement elle glissa ses bras le long du torse du guerrier et ses mains trouvèrent très vite le chemin de ses cheveux si doux au toucher. Leur baiser devint fougueux, passionné au point qu'Hélera ne put retenir un gémissement. Viszs s'écarta, plongea son regard incandescent en elle, cherchant un signe de peur, de rejet mais il n'y trouva que le même désir qui brulait en lui. Avant même d'avoir pris la décision, V se retrouva avec Hélera dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée et se rapprocha du lit qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Lit qui jusqu'à ce jour, n'avait jamais servi. Mentalement, il alluma des dizaines de bougies dévoilant le contenu de l'appartement. La jeune femelle avait son visage caché au creux du cou du guerrier mais lorsqu'elle la releva, elle émit un petit cri de stupeur. V la déposa au sol.

Elle tourna la tête autour de la pièce afin d'étudier les différents objets qui s'y trouvaient. Contre le mur du fond se trouvait un immense lit aux draps de satins noirs. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur une sorte de table au centre de la pièce. Des chaines pendaient du plafond au dessus d'elle et des cordes terminées par des menottes se trouvaient aux quatre coins du meuble. Une étagère regorgeaient d'objets que l'esprit d'Hélera auraient qualifié de tortures mais que son cœur ne pouvait associer à de la douleur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer cet homme capable de vouloir lui faire mal.

« Hélera, » murmura Viszs à son oreille en la reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je …je, » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Oui, dis-moi ? »

« Je suis là pour vous satisfaire mais….mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour cela, » répondit-elle en faisant un geste circulaire autour d'elle. Viszs la colla à lui, approcha son visage de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe.

« Ca tombe bien…ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir, » _(N/Ironique : haa je l'adore ce_ _V)_chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait désiré une femme comme c'était le cas actuellement et jamais il n'avait voulu changer sa manière de vivre le sexe. Mais ce soir, V voulait prendre soin de cette femelle, l'honorer en douceur. Mettant de côté ses réflexions, il reprit possession des lèvres d'Hélera, l'embrassant langoureusement, l'aidant à se détendre et l'accepter. Lentement, il la fit reculer jusqu'à butter contre le bord du lit. Avec la même lenteur et douceur, il dénoua les nœuds qui retenaient sa robe, la faisant glisser le long de sa peau d'albâtre. Elle était complètement nue en dessous. Viszs regarda avec avidité ses courbes sensuelles et comme s'il touchait un objet fragile, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les remonta le long de ses flans, contournant l'arrondi de ses seins pour finir leur course au niveau de son cou.

Ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleurs or, V l'embrassa en l'allongeant et prit place à ses côtés. Ses mains partaient à la découverte de ce corps qui réagissait à ses attouchements. Hélera gémissait et lorsque la main de V s'insinua entre ses cuisses, elle ne put retenir son bassin de pousser contre la main de V afin d'augmenter ce toucher. Elle décida qu'il était plus que temps de dévêtir son amant. Elle lui retira progressivement sa chemise noire, son jean sombre et termina en tremblant par son boxer tendu. Si la bosse cachée par son sous-vêtement était impressionnant, la vue de son sexe nu déclencha un frisson au niveau de son échine. En plus d'être à la mesure de toutes les histoires racontées sur les guerriers de la Confrérie, un tatouage du même style que celui de son œil était dessiné au niveau de son intimité. V déglutit sous le regard ahuri de la femelle et lui fit un sourire contrit. Cette zone imberbe comme le reste du corps laissait ressortir la marque. V commença à s'écartée mais Hélera le retint en encerclant son corps de ses jambes et le positionna par la même occasion contre son centre.

« Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas trop repoussant, » questionna V en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amante.

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, je suis là pour ça, » répliqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

« Non. Tu es libre de choisir. _(N/Ironique : je l'aime de plus en plus)(N/Eli : Moi ça fait longtemps que_ _j'ai craqué pour lui !)_ Je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas. » V se surprit lui-même par cette remarque. Jamais une Elue n'avait refusé de servir un guerrier. Mais il voulait que ce soit son choix et non sa vocation.

« Oui. Je le veux vraiment. »

« Tu es si belle, Hélera, » chuchota-t-il caressant à nouveau son centre. Il frotta sa fente, réceptive à ses caresses. Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut que soupires et gémissements qui l'électrisèrent. « J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. »

« Alors, prends-moi. » V introduisit un doigt, puis deux en elle, lui donnant du plaisir, au vu des soupirs de ravissement qu'elle poussait, et surtout la préparant à le recevoir . Il savait qu'elle était jeune et que son sexe, comme tout guerrier était plus imposant que celui d'un mâle ordinaire. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'Elue et s'apprêtant à s'enfoncer en son centre, il la sentit se crisper. Il stoppa immédiatement son mouvement.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Je … » commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je n'ai jamais… »

« Tu veux dure que tu es…newling(**) ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle penaude. Elle voulait le satisfaire et aller jusqu'au bout. Le sentant se reculer, elle eut peur qu'il ne change d'avis et la rejette alors qu'elle voulait vraiment ce mâle. Viszs souffla et posa sa tête son front sur celui d'Hélera. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, il se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui de l'Elue.

« Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, je te veux vraiment. » En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à buter contre son hymen. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard durant son avancée. Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément tandis qu'il franchissait la barrière de sa virginité. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Larme que V récupéra en embrassant sa joue. Il avait stoppé tout mouvement, lui permettant de s'habituer à lui, à l'intrusion de son sexe en elle ta-out en lui murmurant des mots rassurant en langue ancienne. Quand elle se détendit à nouveau, il recommença à l'embrasser tout en imposant des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Le rythme devint de plus en plus frénétique, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle émettait. V passa sa main entre leur corps et titilla son clitoris. Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme se former en son centre. Quand Hélera explosa dans un cri, il lâcha ses lèvres et plongea ses canines dans son cou au moment précis où il atteignait son apogée. S'abreuvant à sa veine, il savourait ce pur nectar qui irradiait sa gorge de délice. Quelques goulées plus tard, reprenant lentement pied dans la réalité, une odeur attira son attention. Mélangée à l'odeur de sueur et de sexe, un parfum plus prononcé mais très caractéristique les surpassait. L'odeur du mâle dédié.

La panique s'empara de V qui s'écarta en un mouvement brusque d'Hélera et du lit. Il se retrouva en un bond dans l'embrassement de la porte.

« Rhabille-toi et part, » cracha-t-il avant de pivoter et de quitter la chambre.

« Mais…Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Messire ? » V s'arrêta mais ne la regarda pas.

« Non. Tu as été parfaite. Mais je veux que tu partes. »

« Mais… »

« Va-t'en. Maintenant. » Cria-t-il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Hélera se leva, s'habilla et quitta prestement l'appartement. Elle était perturbée, ne comprenant pas la réaction de V. Elle savait que son rôle s'arrêtait après qu'il se soit abreuvé à sa gorge mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la jetterait ainsi. Peut-être que si elle avait accepté qu'il la prenne selon ses habitudes, utilisant ses outils rangés sur l'étagère, alors peut-être l'aurait-il gardé pour la nuit.

Viszs sortit de la salle de bain après une douche qui ne calma absolument pas son émoi. Il attrapa la bouteille de Vodka qu'il avait entamée en début de soirée, s'assit à terre dans un coin du séjour et se saoula pour oublier. Il fuma également beaucoup afin d'embrumer son esprit. Il voulait oublier cette femelle, oublier cette odeur envahissante, oublier les émotions qu'il avait découvertes pour la première fois et surtout oublier la douleur vive qui brulait dans son cœur.

**= X =**

V rejoignit le manoir au crépuscule le lendemain après avoir cuvé les quelques litres de Grey Goose ingurgités. Il se sentait particulièrement en forme. S'étend bien nourrit la veille, il se sentait fort et prêt pour affronter une nuit de patrouille et espérait rencontrer des Lessers pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Il pénétra dans le bureau de Kohler. Tous ses frères étaient déjà présents.

« Ca va, mon pote, » l'interpela Butch en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ouais, pas mal. »

« T'es en retard, » gronda la Roi sans le regarder.

« Pas vu l'heure. »

« Bon. Je disais donc que la Vierge Scribe m'a informée qu'une Elue manquait au rituel des prières de ce matin. »

« Comment ça ? Manquait ? » questionna Raghe.

« Elle a quitté l'Autre Côté hier soir et n'est pas revenue à l'aube. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. La Vierge Scribe s'inquiète car c'est une novice. »

« Hélera ! » s'écria V, devenant livide. Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui attendant qu'il s'explique mais aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Hélera ? » S'enquit Kohler. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. V restait figeai, perdu dans ses pensées. La douleur était revenue, plus puissante que la veille.

« Qui est Hélera ? Que sais-tu sur cette Elue, Viszs ? Vas-tu nous expliquer oui ou merde ? » s'énerva le Roi.

« Il…Il faut aller la chercher. J'y vais, » déclara V en voulant sortir du bureau.

« Tu ne vas nulle part tant que nous ne savons pas ce que tu nous caches. » V stoppa sa marche et fit face au Roi.

« J'ai fait appel à elle hier. »

« Toi ? Appeler une Elue ! Et tu…tu lui as fait du mal ? Ca s'est mal passé ? »

«NON ! Non. Elle allait très bien quand elle est partie vers 23 heures. »

« Ok. Mais depuis quand appelles-tu les Elue, toi ? »

« C'est pas la question. Maintenant, je vais la chercher. J'ai encore suffisamment de son sang en moi que pour la localiser. »

« D'accord. Raghe, Fhurie et Butch vont t'accompagner. »

« Si tu veux mais je pars de suite, » informa-t-il en sortant. Les autres se regardèrent une fraction de seconde puis, ces deux frères lui emboitèrent le pas. Viszs sortit de l'immense bâtisse et sans un regard en arrière il se dématérialisa vers le centre de Caldwell. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il courrait dans une ruelle, Raghe et Fhurie sur ses talons quand subitement ils stoppèrent net leur course. V ferma les yeux tentant de localiser la jeune femme lorsqu'un relent de talc vint titiller ses narines. Des Lessers étaient proches. Viszs voulut ignorer leur présence quand un cri l'alarma. Hélera était entre leurs mains.

« Par ici, » déclara-t-il.

Ils tournèrent au coin de la ruelle et découvrirent trois Lessers occupés à emmener deux femelles vampires qu'ils avaient menottées au préalable. Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, ils lâchèrent leurs prisonnières blessées et s'apprêtèrent à combattre. Les trois frères s'élancèrent vers eux en même temps. Une bagarre au corps à corps s'en suivit. Les coups volèrent mais très rapidement les guerriers prirent le dessus réduisant leurs assaillants à l'état de cadavres.

« On finit V. Va t'occuper des prisonnières, » proposa Raghe. Pendant que Fhurie et lui vidaient les poches des Lessers et les renvoyaient à l'Omega en les poignardant de leur dague noire. Viszs s'approcha des deux femmes et les détacha. Vérifiant qu'elles vivaient bien toutes les deux, il reporta son attention sur Hélera. Il la prit dans ses bras et une rage violente s'insinua en lui déclenchant un grondement bestial.

« Hélera ? Tu m'entends ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant le visage. Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, humant son odeur florale infectée de celle de talc. « Répond-moi, je t'en prie. Parle-moi, » supplia-t-il. Inconsciemment, il se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort et il se positionna prêt à bondir et protéger sa….sa femelle.

« Oh, du calme V. C'est nous. »

« Butch nous a rejoint avec l'Escalade pensant qu'on en aurait peut-être besoin. Il arrive, » ajouta Raghe en faisant un pas vers lui. Le grondement s'accentua stoppant le frère d'un seul coup.

« Il faut que nous les emmenions chez Havers, » tenta Fhurie sans oser trop se rapprocher.

« Mon pote. Il faut nettoyer l'endroit avant de partir et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je vais m'occuper de l'Elue pendant que tu le fais et je te la rends dès que nous partons, » proposa Butch en avançant précautionneusement vers son colocataire. V l'observa avant de reporter son attention vers Hélera qui avait ouvert les yeux et le fixai.

« Ca va, » lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha simplement la tête. V déposa un baiser sur son front, se leva avec elle dans ses bras et la tendit à Butch. Celui-ci regagna le 4X4 avec les autres tandis que V retirait son gant laissant apparaitre une main luminescente et tatouée. Il brula les restes avant de rejoindre les autres. Il s'installa sur le siège arrière et reprit Hélera sur ses genoux. Le trajet jusqu'à chez le médecin se fit en silence. Arrivés sur place, ils voulurent que Havers l'ausculte et la soigne mais Hélera refusa d'y rester, s'accrochant à Viszs.

Kohler les attendait dans le hall. Raghe fit le rapport détaillé de leur sortie en ville.

« Elle doit repartir, » ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers Viszs qui portait toujours Hélera.

« Non. »

« La Vierge Scribe réclame son retour. Elle doit obéir, mon frère. »

« Je sais. Je …Je la soigne et puis elle ….elle repartira, » répondit-il à contre cœur.

« Bien. Je te laisse jusqu'à l'aube. Pas une minute de plus, » ordonna le Roi. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se tourner et de monter le large escalier. Tandis que les autres regagnèrent leur chambre, V emmena Hélera jusqu'à la Piaule. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il la déposa sur le lit, pénétra dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Il vérifia la température, ajouta des huiles parfumés appartenant à Marissa puis alla la chercher. Il la déshabilla lentement, vérifiant au passage son corps à la recherche de blessures. Mais hormis quelques hématomes, elle n'avait rien. Une fois nue, il l'aida à entrer et se coucher dans la baignoire. Durant toute la préparation, Hélera ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Détends-toi. C'est fini, tu ne risques plus rien. » Viszs se dirigea vers la porte.

« Reste, » entendit-il. Il se retourna et revint vers la baignoire. V s'accroupit à côté et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca va. »

Viszs prit une éponge, la mouilla et commença à la laver doucement. Chaque mouvement ressemblait à une caresse. Hélera ferma les yeux, déglutit et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient inondés de larmes.

« Tu as mal ? » paniqua V. Elle secoua simplement la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

« Pourquoi….qu'ai-je fait de mal hier soir, » questionna-t-elle. Viszs souffla avant de poser son doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien. C'est juste … »commença-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai été surpris et j'ai paniqué. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Viens, sors de l'eau. Je vais t'expliquer, » proposa-t-il en se levant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Il l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette et la frictionna pour la sécher. En entrant dans la chambre, V fouilla dans son armoire et lui donna une chemise en flanelle pour s'habiller ainsi qu'un boxer. Le tout était trop grand mais il préférait qu'elle soit vêtue. Il l'amena ensuite vers le lit et lui enjoignit de se coucher. Il prit place à ses côtés et elle vint se lover dans ses bras. Il hésita mais referma ses bras autour d'elle et profita de sa chaleur et du bien-être qu'il en retirait.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je sois quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné. Jamais jusqu'à hier, je n'avais pris… » soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds.

« Tu as été doux pourtant ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été avec personne comme hier. Je prends les femelles par nécessité car j'ai besoin de boire, de me soulager, de me défouler. Mais avec toi hier, j'avais envie d'autre chose. J'en avais même envie depuis que je t'ai vue la semaine dernière. Je te voulais. Juste pour …je pensais qu'après tu arrêterais de me hanter. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » Viszs secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire.

« Oh, non mon ange. C'est loin d'être le cas. Et c'est bien ce qui m'effraye. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi parce que je ne peux pas …faire ce que tu aimes. Avec toutes ces choses chez toi ? »

« Je n'ai même pas envisagé d'utiliser mes instruments avec toi. Non, je voulais te faire l'amour tendrement. Je pense que ça doit faire près de trois siècles que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Je veux…As-tu senti une odeur après que nous ayons fait l'amour ? »

« Oui. Une odeur très agréable et qui m'a poursuivie pendant des heures. »

« C'est moi. C'est l'odeur caractéristique d'un mâle qui se dédie. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Je te veux, Hélera. Je te veux près de moi, pour moi, avec moi tout le temps. »

« Oh ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas assez bien. Je ne suis qu'une brute, intelligente, trop sur de moi mais une brute quand même. Je finirai par te faire du mal.»

« Et si moi, c'est toi que je veux. Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment le droit de le dire. Mais je veux être avec toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je te veux mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

« Je m'en moque. » Viszs regarda le réveil, soupira de désarroi. La nuit avait passé à une vitesse folle. Il resserra son emprise sur elle voulant profiter des dernières minutes qui leur restaient. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, V sentit une main timide se poser sur son torse avant de glisser doucement mais surement vers son sexe. Lorsque les doigts se refermèrent sur la bosse saillant de son pantalon, V la bloqua en posant la sienne pour l'empêcher de poursuivre la douce torture qu'elle lui prodiguait.

« Tu vas devoir partir. Kohler ne permettra aucun retard, » murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

« Juste une fois. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir. Et …aime-moi encore une fois, » supplia-t-elle en dégageant sa main de la sienne pour venir caresser sa poitrine sous sa chemise ouverte. Abandonnant toutes résistance, V captura avec avidité les lèvres d'Hélera. Toute pensée autre qu'elle ou eux ensembles disparu de son esprit. Il la déshabilla prestement, sachant leur temps imparti limité mais voulant satisfaire à sa demande. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit différent. Que je puisse t'aimer comme tu le mérites…lentement, doucement. Pouvoir t'apporter au sommet du plaisir de toutes les manières possibles, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mordillant le lobe avec adoration, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. L'odeur de mâle dédié empli la chambre mais cette fois, Viszs n'y prêta pas attention, s'occupant uniquement du plaisir qu'il donnait à son amante. Sentant qu'elle était prête pour lui, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et sans quitter sa bouche, il s'enfonça en elle. Une sensation de plénitude s'empara de lui. C'était comme si pour la première fois, il était entier, heureux. Il se mit à bouger le bassin en des mouvements de va-et-vient lent mais puissant déclenchant des gémissements tant de sa femelle que de lui. Leur orgasme se construisit en même temps et ils explosèrent ensembles, criant le nom de leur amour. V s'affala sur elle mais se positionna légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Jamais orgasme n'avait été si puissant. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se redresse.

« Il faut que nous allions au manoir. Tu ne dois pas être en retard, » déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle mais il savait aussi, qu'il était vain d'essayer de passer outre les ordres de la Vierge Scribe. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle lui permette de revenir. S'habillant sous le regard l'un de l'autre, c'est le cœur gros que le guerrier l'enlaça une dernière fois. Il huma son odeur fleurie, s'imprégna de chaque détail de son visage avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime plus que tout. Si je savais comment pouvoir te garder. »

« Je sais. Je pourrais peut-être revenir, » sanglota-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

C'est à contre cœur et l'âme en peine qu'ils se séparèrent pour s'engouffrer dans le tunnel les ramenant vers la demeure principale. Viszs lui prit la main voulant garder le contact le plus longtemps possible.

Tous les frères ainsi que leur Shellane les attendaient voulant le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Car chacun avait pu constater le changement intervenu chez V. A leur côté, se trouvait la directrix venue récupérée l'Elue « désobéissante ». La main d'Hélera trembla dans la poigne ferme mais sécurisante de Viszs. Il l'attira à lui, l'embrassant devant tous et la marquant une dernière fois avant de lâcher. Elle pivota et rejoignit la directrix qui la salua d'un simple signe de tête.

« Merci Monseigneur d'avoir retrouver notre sœur, » remercia-t-elle.

« C'est normal, » répondit Kohler. Les deux Elues s'inclinèrent avant de se diriger vers la sortie afin de se dématérialiser vers l'autre monde. Au dernier moment, Hélera jeta un dernier larmoyant par-dessus son épaule, mima un « je t'aime ». L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu_.(N/Ironique : pourquoi tu cherche à me faire pleurer ?) (N/Eli : Je cherche rien moi…*sifflote*)_

**= X =**

La confrérie en entier, Kohler y compris, s'était réunie au zérosun afin de tenter de divertir Viszs. Depuis deux semaines, il participait à toutes les patrouilles et réunions. Il s'investissait même dans l'enseignement des nouvelles recrues, perfectionnaient les systèmes de sécurités. Pour des inconnus, il semblait aller bien mais pour ses frères, il était clair qu'il souffrait. Pour tout mâle dédié, être séparé de sa moitié était équivalent à une mort lente.

Quelques heures et verres plus tard, ils rentrèrent au manoir. C'était le moment de la nuit le plus difficile pour lui. Tous rejoignaient leur Shellane et lui restait encore quelques heures dans la bibliothèque. Pièce spéciale à ses yeux, où il avait découvert pour la première fois Hélera. Fhurie proposait bien de rester avec lui, mais souvent comme cette nuit, il préférait la solitude. Viszs fermait les yeux et repassait les instants passés en sa compagnie.

La sensation de vide en lui ne faisant que s'accentuer au fil des jours. Son cœur pleurait une femme à peine croisée mais à qui il avait donné son cœur à tout jamais. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait bien tenté d'obtenir qu'elle vienne prétextant qu'il devait se nourrir mais on lui proposait d'autres Elues à sa place. Il demanda à la rencontrer pour vérifier si elle allait bien mais sa requête fut rejetée. Alors il attendait que le temps passe, faisant des gestes automatiques et répétés depuis des siècles. La douleur de son cœur se raviva en voyant les livres qu'elle lui avait dit affectionner tant.

Subitement, il se leva et courut jusqu'à la Piaule. Quelques légers bruits et murmurent lui parvinrent de la chambre du flic mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ouvrit en grand son armoire et en sortit un boite nacrée avec le sigle de la Confrérie. Précautionneusement il leva le couvercle, retira l'habit qui s'y trouvait et le revêtit. Habillé de blanc comme l'exigeait le protocole, il passa le lourd collier de perles noires autour de son cou et s'agenouilla pour implorer audience auprès de la Vierge Scribe. Il s'efforça à faire le vide dans sa tête, répétant les mots qu'il désirait dire et attendit.

Subitement, un léger souffle caressa son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était dans l'Autre monde et que la silhouette voilée de noire se tenait devant lui. Une lumière éclatante filtrait sous sa robe noire et son visage était caché sous la capuche. Il abaissa rapidement la tête ne voulant pas compromettre ses chances en manquant de respect.

« Bonjour, Guerrier. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Une supplique Vierge Scribe. »

« Je connais ta demande mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'en venant personnellement j'accéderais plus facilement alors que je refuse depuis deux semaines. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais… » soupira-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

« Relève la tête, guerrier. Et dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à la voir. »

« Parce que je l'aime, » avoua-t-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.

« Oh, tu l'aimes ! Et tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante pour venir en personne réclamer le droit de voir une de mes Elues ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant mais vivre sans elle n'a plus aucun attrait pour moi. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête guerrier. Son attitude m'a terriblement offensée et démontre qu'elle ne peut être digne d'un combattant tel que toi. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareil alors que c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne d'elle. Elle est la plus douce personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Si elle vous a offensée ce n'est certainement pas volontaire. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix de ce qu'elle est. _»(N/Ironique : bien dit V,dans les dents la scribe !)(N/Eli : Serais-tu comme moi ?...Tu n'apprécies pas le Vierge !)_

« Prend garde à tes paroles. Son lignage et sa place dans sa fratrie la destinait à devenir une Elue. C'était sa destinée. Et c'est un honneur pour sa famille et elle-même.»

« Et sa destinée c'est d'être prisonnière de votre monde. »

« Il suffit ! Ma décision est prise. Au revoir ! » gronda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos signe que la discussion était close. Instantanément, Viszs se retrouva à genoux dans sa chambre. Il avait tout gâché par sa colère. Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de la revoir. Il retira ses vêtements de cérémonie, le collier et se coucha sur son lit non sans avoir pris une nouvelle bouteille de Grey Goose à ses côtés qu'il but à même le goulot. Il avait rapidement enfilé un survêtement de sport et un tee-shirt. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, rêvant de son aimée.

Il l'imaginait près de lui, caressant sa joue, embrassant sa tempe. Il pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau. La douce odeur de lilas et de rose titillait ses narines. Attendez ? Depuis quand un rêve pouvait-il stimuler son sens olfactif ? Viszs ouvrit les yeux et crut apercevoir une hallucination. Devant lui, assis sur le lit, se tenait Hélera, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, la lumière des bougies allumées dans la pièce se reflétant sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Il plongea dans l'immensité de ses prunelles émeraude. Surpris, il s'assit prestement.

« Hélera…Tu..mais que fais-tu ici, » s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les monter et de caresser son visage. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, émerveillé par sa beauté comme s'il y avait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait contemplée.

« Je… je…, » bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larme. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais il l'en empêcha en l'attirant et l'enlaça fermement, son nez enfouit dans sa chevelure. « Je suis désolée… »

« Désolée…mais pourquoi ? » questionna V en la tenant à bout de bras et ancrant son regard de diamant dans les siens.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir, » sanglota-t-elle essayant toujours de s'écarter.

« Ne te méprend pas, mon ange. Je suis juste surpris de te voir mais j'en suis heureux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai tenté de te voir, d'avoir de tes nouvelles mais sans résultat. J'ai même essayé d'obtenir le droit de te parler auprès de la Vierge Scribe mais elle a refusé sans espoir de pouvoir le faire un jour. Et tu es là ! » Viszs la reprit dans ses bras. Son absence avait été trop pénible que pour qu'elle reste loin de lui, ne sachant pas le délai qu'ils leur étaient octroyés.

« Tu es venu de l'Autre Côté ? »

« Oui, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sans toi. Il fallait que je fasse tout pour te revoir mais elle n'a pas voulu. »

« Quand es tu venu parler à la Vierge Scribe ? »

« Il y a quelques heures. »

« Elle doit être venue me parler après ta visite. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle savait déjà que je ne me nourrissais plus, que je n'avais plus gout à rien. Elle m'a dit que j'avais désobéi et que je méritais une punition. Elle m'a alors proposé un choix, » expliqua-t-elle en se lovant contre son guerrier. V caressait ses cheveux durant ses explications.

« Un choix ? Dangereux avec la Vierge de l'Au-delà. »

« Elle a d'abord voulu que je lui parle de toi, de ce que je ressentais, de ce que je désirais. Ensuite, elle a ajouté que mon attitude n'était pas digne d'une Elue. Donc j'avais le choix entre rester de l'Autre Côté, assumer mes erreurs, subir ma pénitence ou alors je pouvais être répudiée des Elues sans possibilité de revenir ni de retournée chez mes parents puisque ce serait un trop grand déshonneur pour eux. »

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa Viszs. Il se sentait coupable du fait qu'elle ait perdu sa famille, ses privilèges. Méritait-il qu'un ange comme elle soit privée de son ancienne vie pour lui. Lui qui jusqu'il y a peu ne s'était jamais lié à personne, n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Ses frères et Butch étant les seuls personnes proches de lui.

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Regretter que tu sois là ? Oh non. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, » déclara-t-il en l'allongeant sur le dos pour mieux l'observer. « Je te veux auprès de moi. Si tu es prête à te passer de ta famille…. »

« C'est toi ma famille maintenant. » Viszs se jeta sur sa bouche, avide de goûter ses lèvres, de sentir leur douceur sur les siennes.

Le baiser doux et tendre au départ devint rapidement fougueux. Une odeur épicée de mâle emplit rapidement la pièce. Les mains de V se déplaçaient sur les épaules, les bras, la taille et terminèrent leur courses sur les hanches de sa compagne. Elles s'insinuèrent sous la robe, la remontant centimètre par centimètre, dévoilant lentement de superbes jambes. Viszs déposa ses lèvres sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il le découvrait. Hélera leva ses bras pour l'aider et la robe vola rapidement au travers de la pièce laissant la jeune femelle totalement nue. A cette vue, le guerrier poussa un grognement bestial avant de plonger dévorer la bouche d'Hélera. Elle frémit sous ses mains de plaisir. V reprit ses baisers en sens inverse, frôlant son cou, son épaule, sa clavicule et poursuivit sa course vers l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Il la vit déglutir difficilement ce qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Sans quitter son regard, il s'inclina et embrassa la féminité humide et savoureuse d'Hélera. Il huma sa fragrance, qui se répercuta immédiatement dans son pantalon rendu trop étroit. Du bout de la langue, il lécha la fente accueillante et chaude de sa compagne qui arqua son dos à cette douce sensation. Trouvant sans aucune difficulté le petit bouton de nerf caché, il le titilla de sa langue avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Le suçant doucement, il donna un petit coup de dents qui la fit pousser un petit cri qui était loin d'être un de douleur. Continuant de jouer de la langue sur son intimité, il introduisit un doigt rapidement suivit d'un second et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Le bassin d'Hélera suivait les mouvements. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, signe qu'elle était proche.

« v…oh oui…ouiiii » hurla-t-elle sa jouissance. Viszs continua ses coups de langue jusqu'au moment où elle redescendit de son orgasme. Il lécha ses lèvres imbibées de son nectar et revint s'allonger à ses côtés la prenant des ses bras.

« C'était….waw, » soupira-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son guerrier.

« Waw ? Hum… dois-je être fier de moi ? » demanda-t-il taquin. Hélera le poussa du coude avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être trop…habillé par rapport à moi ? »

« Non ! »

« Non…moi si, » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui afin de le dévêtir. Viszs l'aida, étant aussi impatient qu'elle, son sexe douloureux d'attendre et pulsant dans son pantalon. Hélera regarda son sexe fièrement dressé avec convoitise lorsqu'il le libéra enfin de son boxer. Elle humidifia ses lèvres d'anticipation. A peine Viszs se trouva nu qu'il saisit sa femelle, la coucha sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Sa fragrance venait de s'amplifier lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard lubrique d'Hélera. Il dévora sa bouche d'une multitude de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres, sa langue prenant possession de sa cavité buccale, se délectant de son goût délicieux. Ils gémirent tous deux lorsque le sexe de V se positionna à l'entrée de la chatte détrempée la jeune femme. Ancrant leur regard l 'un à l'autre, il s'enfonça en elle. Il la pilonna de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort mêlant gémissements et grognements. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leur corps.

« Plus fort…oui. »

« Comme ça ? » demanda V en poussant profondément en elle.

« Ohhhh ! » haleta-t-elle. Tout en la pilonnant, Viszs continuait à embrasser son visage.

La boule que ressentait Hélera grossissait et ne demandait qu'à exploser. Un dernier coup de reins de V envoya Hélera au nirvana suivi instantanément par son amoureux. Son sexe frétilla et se déversa longuement en elle tandis que la pièce se remplissait des cris de plaisir des deux amants. A bout de souffle, Viszs s'affala sur elle. Afin de ne pas l'écraser, il pivota sur le dos l'entrainant avec lui dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Hélera ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui ? Qui a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

« Accepterais-tu d'être ma Shellane ? »

« Tu veux…vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment. »

« Oh oui. Oui je le veux, » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et l'embrassant fougueusement. Viszs finit par la repousser gentiment.

« Je t'aime tant, mon ange. Je serai ton esclave pour le reste de notre vie, » déclara-t-il, ému.

« Je t'aime. Je te veux pour Hellren, leaghe(****), ami ou esclave. Je te veux toi, tout entier, »

« Et je serai à toi pour toujours. » La serrant contre lui, il l'embrassa pour seller à jamais cette promesse d'un amour éternelle.

(*)Lesser = Eradiqueur

(**) Newling = vierge en langage ancien.

(***) Directrix = dirigeante des Elues.

(****) Leaghe = Maître

**Mon OS vous a-t-il plu ? Dites moi tout. **


End file.
